las pesadillas de Equestria Girls
by nickolas01
Summary: ¡estas seguro que las pesadillas no te lastimaran?, tal vez deberías leer esta historia para estar seguro pero recuerda, yo estoy en tus sueños (risa maléfica) jajajaajajajaajaja
1. Chapter 1

**LAS PESADILLAS DE EQUESTRIA GIRLS**

**CAPITULO 1: EL HOMBRE CON GARRAS **

**Primero que nada participare en esta historia pero como el villano y me gustaría aclarar que yo no soy como aparezco aquí, solo soy así por el personaje y también que habrá algunos Oc de algunos escritores disfruten la historia, casi se me olvida aquí los personajes son humanos (como en la película) y con esta misma letra usare cuando yo hable**

**Advertencia: escenas violentas, sangrientas y escenas no aptas para menores **

El ambiente era terrorífico, ella se encontraba muy desorientada y se preguntaba como llego a un cuarto de calderas, la poca luz que tenía las calderas no la dejaban ver y al caminar un rato encontró una luz y fue hacia ella y ve por todas partes y la luz se puede ver que era Fluttershy de repente se escucha un ruido

-¿Quién…quién está ahí?, si no es mucha molestia –dijo Fluttershy, luego vuelve a escuchar un ruido detrás de ella y ve una figura que tenía un sombrero –disculpa pero ¿Quién eres? –pregunto Fluttershy pero la figura abrió su mano derecha y Fluttershy vio que tenía una garras, la figura afilo sus garras con unos de los tubos de la calderas y salían chispas, Fluttershy empezó a correr por su vida

-**jajajajajajajajaja, te extrañe Fluttershy,** **jajajajajajaja** –reía la figura mientras caminaba en siga de Fluttershy, Fluttershy seguía corriendo mientras miraba por detrás y veía la figura que se le acercaba más y más, Fluttershy seguía corriendo luego de girar en una esquina ve que la figura ya no le seguía y empieza a caminar para encontrar la salida luego llega a un callejón sin salida y cuando se da vuelta para devolverse ve a la misma sombra y se fijó que vestía con un chaleco de lana con rayas horizontales de color rojo con negro, llevaba un sombrero negro, pantalones negros y unas botas negras, y lo peor es que tenía toda la cara totalmente quemada, el hombre intento clavarle su mano con garras en el pecho de Fluttershy

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! –grita Fluttershy y al fijarse bien estaba dentro de su habitación sudando y tratando de calmarse

-¿hija estas bien? –dijo una mujer que era la viva imagen de Fluttershy pero la diferencia era que tenía el pelo corto

-si mama, fue solo otra pesadilla –dijo Fluttershy, mientras que ángel se subió a su cama y le hacía cariño

-pues yo creo que era pesadilla muy mala –dijo la mama Fluttershy indicando a Fluttershy, Fluttershy se revisó y vio que su camisón tenía cuatro tajos –deberías cortarte las uñas, si no te puedes lastimar –dijo la madre de Fluttershy

-s…si lo hare buenas noches –dijo Fluttershy

-buenas noches hija –dijo la madre de Fluttershy y salió del cuarto, Fluttershy seguía un poco asustada por el sueño y vio el reloj que faltaban unas 3 horas para la escuela y se volvió a dormir

EN LA MAÑANA

Fluttershy se dirigía hacia la escuela con sus típicas ropas, pero estaba tan distraída pensando en el extraño sueño que no se fijó que estaba a punto de cruzar la calle con el semáforo rojo antes de que cruzara alguien la jalo hacia la acera

-mejor fíjate que tal vez para la próxima no te salvare –dijo Rainbow Dash

-l…lo siento, estaba distraída –dijo Fluttershy

-si se nota, ¿Por qué esa cara? –dijo Rainbow Dash

-bu…bueno…lo que pasa es que tengo pesadillas –dijo Fluttershy

-valla, creo que no soy la única –dijo Rainbow Dash ganándose la atención de Fluttershy

-¿Qué tipo de pesadillas? –pregunto Fluttershy

-mira mejor olvídalo, se nos hará tarde –dijo Rainbow Dash ya empezando a correr

-oye espérame –dijo Fluttershy y empezó a correr, ya habían estado corriendo un par de minutos y llegaron hacia la escuela y vieron a Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Trixie y a Susent Shimer esperando alguien en la puerta

-perdón, se nos hizo tarde –dijo Fluttershy mientras recuperaba el aliento

-hola amor –dijo Rainbow Dash y acto seguido beso a Applejack en los labios

-hola amor, ¿sabes dónde está Twilight? –dijo Applejack

-aquí estoy –dijo Twilight mientras era acompañado por su hermano Spike (sé que no tiene sentido pero decidí esto ya que he leído varias historia con es y me gustaron, Spike tiene una camisa blanco con unos pantalones negros y zapatillas deportivas, él era de piel medio pálida con los ojos verdes y su pelo era alborotado de color verde)

-mi príncipe –dijo Rarity mientras se lanzaba hacia Spike y lo besaba repetidamente

-ya han pasado un año y no me acostumbro a esto –dijo Twilight mientras veía la bochornosa escena, mientras sin previo aviso Trixie y Susent Shimer besaron en las mejillas de Twilight logrando que se sonrojara

-ni tampoco me acostumbre a esto –dijo Twilight mientras besaba a Trixie y a Susent Shimer, luego Pinkie ve por todos lados una y otra vez muy rápidamente y lanza un suspiro

-¡SOOORRPRESA! –grito Cheesse Sándwich detrás de Pinkie (vestía con una camisa a rayas y unos jeans azules), Pinkie en vez de asustarse se lanza hacia Cheesse y lo besa repetidamente

-oigan, será mejor entrar –dijo Applejack mientras abrazaba a Rainbow Dash todos entraron pero Cheesse tuve que cargar a Pinkie ya que no quería separarse de él, mientras caminaba por los pasillos se encontraron con una mujer de pelo rojo con el pelo igual a la de Pinkie, también tenía una camisa de color verde y unos pantalones negros, y ella no era seguida por varias mujeres)

-ahh hola Crazy –dijo Twilight (Oc de Cartman6x61) –al final vendrás a mi casa, mis padres no estarán y solo es para chicas –dijo Twilight

-al final no tengo nada más que hacer, ¿pero podrán venir ellas? –dijo Crazy mientras indicaba a las mujeres que la seguían

-no hay problema –dijo Twilight

-así que una fiesta eh –dijo Soarin mientras se recargaba en su casillero y junto a él estaba SpiteFire

-si pero solo para mujeres, tu si puedes venir SpiteFire –dijo Twilight

-gracias, será mejor que no te vea allí –dijo SpiteFire y le dio un beso en los labios y se fue a su clase y todos decidieron hacer lo mismo ya en la clase algunas chicas estaban gritando y el por qué es que estaba pasando un hombre con una Cazadora roja y pantalones azules, su cabello era de color azul celeste

-miren es Holy Blade –dijo Trixie (Oc de SilverWolf850)

-dicen que es muy bueno en la cama –dijo Susent Shimer, y ella junto con Trixie se sonrojaron al imaginar eso

-ustedes dos dejen de imaginar –dijo Twilight mientras le gala las orejas a ambas

-oigan chicas, chicos ¿Qué cuentan? –dijo Holy Blade saludando a todos

-ya sabes lo normal –dijeron todos, Spike vio algo en el brazo de Holy

-oye Holy ¿y esa cicatriz? –dijo Spike y todos vieron que efectivamente tenía una cicatriz

-a eso, pues no lo sé, mientras estaba durmiendo tenía una pesadilla y de repente me desperté pero me fije de esta cicatriz

-¿Qué?, yo también tuve una pesadilla –dijeron todos

-pero no es importante, solo son pesadillasm, yo tambien tuve una pero solo son pesadillas, no pueden lastimarnos –dijo una mujer de piel oscura, pelo azul oscuro con una mecha negra, sus ojos eran morados lleva un pantalón negro, una blusa de manga larga color morado, lleva audífonos negros y azules tiene un cinturón

-hola Lightning, oye te gustaría ir a una fiesta en mi casa –dijo Twilight (Oc de Lightning)

-pues claro amiga –dijo Lightning, ya todos estaban en clases y desde la clase unas de las que seguía a Crazy se estaba aburriendo (la llamare Susi, imaginen que siempre llevaba un traje de porrista), ella estaba parpadeando una y otra vez y de repente cerro los ojos por cinco segundos y cuando los abrió vio que todos estaban quietos

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Susi, luego al lado de ella se encontraba una niña con una vestido –hola, ¿Quién eres? –pregunto Susi, la niña solo le indico hacia atrás de ellas y ella vio atrás y vio al mismo hombre que estaba en el sueño de Fluttershy

-**está prohibido quedarse dormida en clases** –dijo el hombre y de un rápido movimiento le da un tajo en la cara, Susi se despierta y ve que todo está normal, las personas se movían luego suena la campana y todos se van Susi se levanta pero ve que se le cayó un mechón de pelo

-Susi, ¿vienes o no? –dijo Crazy entrando en la clase

-eh ah si ya voy –dijo Susi ya saliendo de la sala de clases y olvidándose de la pesadilla

Ya en la tarde

Todos ya se habían ido a sus casas pero solo para buscar sus cosas y se fueron directo hacia la casa de Twilight y al llegar todas estaban hablando entre ellas, Spike no se podía ir ya que también era su casa a sí que solo se quedó en su habitación

-por favor, me tienes que contar, estoy muy preocupada –dijo Applejack, mientras miraba a su novia

-bueno, mi pesadilla era de un hombre quemado con unas garras en la mano derecha persiguiéndome –dijo Rainbow Dash

-yo soñé con ese hombre mientras intentaba sacarme los ojos –dijo Applejack un poco aterrada

-en mi sueño el me seguía por y me dijo, te extrañe Fluttershy –dijo Fluttershy

-pues a mí me siguió dentro de la escuela y estuvo a punto de atravesarme el pecho –dijo Crazy y antes de que alguien hablare escucharon un ruido en el vidrio y todas vieron hacia la ventana y vieron una sombra, Spike que había bajado por un vaso de agua fue hacia afuera a ver quién era junto con Lightning y Crazy Axe, las demás se encontraban atrás de ellos

-¡BUUUUU! –grito Soarin apareciendo de repente todos excepto Lightning y Crazy dieron un grito pero luego se calmaron y vieron a Soarin riéndose de ellas, luego todos incluyendo a Fluttershy le dieron un golpe en la cabeza

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo SpiteFire mientras lo veía muy molesta

-te extrañe amor –dijo Soarin tomando a SpiteFire por la cintura, luego decidieron que Soarin se quedara ya que les dijo que sus padres no estaban y no tenía llave, después las chicas hicieron un concurso a ver quen dormia en la cama y despues habria ganado Susy, antes de que se acostaran a dormir todas se fueron a bañar, cada una tenia su turno, al pasar los minutos y habria llegado el turno de Lightning

Lightning estaba en la tina tomando un baño de burbujas, pero por mas que pensaba no se podia sacar el suño que tuvo

-¿como era la cancion? -dijo Lightning tratando de acordarse de la cancion y despues cerro los ojos -1, 2, el ya esta aqui, 3, 4 cierra la puerta, 5, 6 toma un crusifigo -dijo Lightning y quedo totalmente dormida, desde el agua y entremedio de las piernas de Lightning aparecio un guante con garras y estaba y rapidamente el guante salio as mostrando un brazo e intento clavarselo en el estomago

-¡LIGHTNING! -grito Twilight afuera del baño, esto hizo que despertara muy asustada -¡¿ESTAS BIEN?! -grito Twilight

-¡SI ESTOY BIEN, SALGO EN UN MOMENTO! -grito Lightning y salio de inmediato del baño

ya pasando las horas y todos decidieron a dormir, la mayoria se quedo en la sala (Twilight dormia con Trixie y Susent, Spike estab en su cuarto pero tambien estaba SpiteFire con soarin, Fluttershy dormia sola igual que Crazy con sus amigas, Lightning y Pinkie Pai, Applejack y Rainbow Dash dormian juntas y abrazadas, mientras que Susi se encontraba en la habitacion y se acosto y cerro los ojos, pero no los mantuvo mucho tiempo ya que volvio a escuchar que alguien rasguñaba el vidrio

-Soarin ya dejate -dijo Susi, luego volvio aescuchar el sonido y se levanto y bajo hacia la sala-Soarin ya deja hacerte...el...gracioso -dijo Susi pero en la sala no se encontraba nadie, luego miro hacia la puerta y vio que estaba abierta y fue hacia afuera y revisaba la calle en busca de alguien y lo unico que encontro fue a a la misma niña que vio en la escuela pero esta vez estaba saltando la cuerda

-1,2 el ya esta aqui, 3,4 cierra la puerta, 5,6 toma un crusifigo, 7,8 no duermas aún,9,10 Nickolas ya biene por ti -canto la niña y Susi hiba a hablar pero luego miro al mismo hombre que habia visto en la escuela en un callejon, luego el levanto los brasos y se alargaron hasta llegar hasta la muralla y empezó a caminar hacia Susi

-p...por dios -dijo Susi muy asustada

-**esto (indicandose) esto es dios **-dijo el hombre, Susi salio corriendo hacia la casa pero al llegar a la puerta ve que estaba cerrada, luego mira atrasy ve que el hombre estaba atras de ella y el hombre la arroja al suelo y Susi toma su cara para separarse de el pero el rostro se le sale y para el horror de Susi se le veia la calabera

-**jaajajajajaajaaajaaj-**reia el hombre y Susi empezó a gritar

mientras tanto todos estaban durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -se escucho un grito que hizo que despertaran todos, Spike y Rarty se encontraban mas cerca y fueron al origen del grito y deducieron que era el cuerto donde se habia quedado a dormir Susi y todos llegaron

-¡SUSI, ABRE LA PUERTA! -decian todos al respecto, mientras que Spike y Soarin intentaban abrir la puerta en el cuarto Susi empezó a elevarse como si alguien la estuviera levantando y de repente en su pecho de le aparecen cuatros tajo, la sangre corria por su cuerpo mientras que seguia gritando de dolor, luego el cuepo de Susi fue asotado con las paredes y el techo luego le hicieron un tajo en la gargante y desues cuatro tajo en sus pechos y en su vagina y el cuerpo cayo ya a la cama, los chicos por fin derribaron la puerta y entraron y todos no podian creer lo que estaba ahi

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! -gritaron todas las mujeres (excepto Lightning) alarmando a los vecinos

**continuara**

**bueno espero que les alla gustado este capitulo y dejen sus comentarios, tambien queria decirles que ¿cual de ustedes se atreve a estar en esta historia?(afilando mis garras)**

**No leemos luego XD (y recuerden cierren su puertas jajajajajajajaj)**


	2. Chapter 2

**LAS PESADILLAS DE EQUESTRIA GIRLS **

**CAPITULO 2: LAS PESADILLAS RECIEN COMIENZAN **

Los vecinos se encontraban afueras de la casa de Twilight mientras la policía y la ambulancia estaban adentro de la casa, las chicas, Spike y Soarin se encontraban en el comedor junto con los policías y todos tenían una taza de café, Crazy con sus amigas se encontraban totalmente en chock al entrar a esa habitación y ver el cadáver de su amiga con todo eso rasguños fue lo peor que habían visto, Crazy sentía tanta ira que en cualquier momento estallaría, luego de las escaleras bajan los de la ambulancia con una camilla con una bolsa de plástico y todos sabían que dentro de esa bolsa se encontraba el cuerpo de su amiga, Fluttershy empezó a llorar y todas intentaron calmarla, Crazy subió a la pieza donde estaba durmiendo y cuando llego había dos policías viendo la habitación

-disculpe, pero no puede estar aquí –dijo unos de los policías

-no si ya se, le quería preguntar si han encontrado algo que indique quien fue –dijo Crazy en eso todos los chicos se encontraban ya arriba mientras escuchaba todo

-pues sinceramente no, las ventanas están cerradas y según ustedes la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro –dijo el policía y todos excepto Lightnight y Crazy empezaron a sudar

-o…ósea… ¿él puede estar aquí? –dijo Rarity mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Spike, Crazy entro a la habitación y empezó a buscar por todos lados

-¡SAL MALDITO, COBARDE VEN ACA! –gritaba Crazy mientras buscaba por toda la habitación al culpable, sus amigos la sujetaron y la sacaron del cuarto

-miren tendrá que irse mientras investigamos esto -dijo uno de los policías

-Twilight, Trixie si quieren pueden quedarse en mi casa -dijo Susent a lo que las chicas aceptaron, Crazy estaba sumamente deprimida y enfadada

-"juro que matare al mal nacido si lo encuentro" –pensó Crazy, ya saliendo de la casa de Twilight, en eso llega Cheesse Sándwich con el brazo vendado

-Pinkie ¿estás bien? –dijo Cheesse muy preocupado

-yo bien, ¿pero qué te paso? –dijo Pinkie más preocupada

-pues no lo sé, cuando me llamaste yo estaba durmiendo y al verme bien tenía cuatro tajos en el brazo, así que me los vende mientras me hablabas y cuando supe me olvide de mi herida y vine a verte –dijo Cheesse mientras que Pinkie estaba a punto de llorar pero lo aguanto

-ven vamos a mi casa seguro que tengo algo con que curarte –dijo Pinkie y todos se fueron de la casa de Twilight, mientras que los policías estaban investigando llega otro policía

-señor, necesita ver esto, parece que nuestro asesino dejo un mensaje –dijo el policía entregándoles unas fotos

-en donde –dijo el jefe de la policía

-en la espalda de la víctima –dijo el Policía, en ese momento el jefe vio las fotos de Susi y vio que tenía un mensaje "_Quemarme no funciono"_, decía el mensaje algo que dejo confundidos a los policías

Ya en la casa de Susent

Trixie y Twilight estaban en la sala de la casa de Susent esperando a ella y cuando aparece Susent con algunas tasas de café en una bandeja

-aquí tienen –dijo Susent dejando la bandeja en una mesa

-gracias –dijeron Trixie y Twilight

-no hay de que, aun no puedo creer lo que paso – dijo Susent

-esto segura que cerré todo en mi casa –dijo Twilight

-lo más extraño es lo que dijo el policía, si las ventanas estaban cerradas y la puerta estaba cerrada significaría que el que hizo eso a Susi debería estar adentro pero no había nadie adentro -dijo Trixie

-no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable –dijo Twilight mirando al suelo

-hay no es tu culpa, no sé cómo habrá entrado, pero no es culpa tuya –dijo Trixie mientras ponía su mano en la espalda de Twilight

-es cierto, tú no tienes la culpa –dijo Susent mientras abrazaba a Twilight

-pues, me gustaría saber ¿Quién fue y como lo hizo? Y espero que pague por lo que hizo –dijo Twilight mientras apretaba sus manos con ira, a lo que sus novias la vieron y sabía que hablaba enserio

-sabes que algún pasara, será mejor que te relajes –dijo Trixie

-no creo que pueda relajarme –dijo Twilight

-¿pues qué te parece esto? –dijo Trixie besando a Twilight en la boca y se separaron

-bueno me calma un poco –dijo Twilight con un leve rubor

-y espero que también sirva esto –dijo Susent estando atrás de Twilight y pone sus mano debajo de la pijama tocando sus pechos

ATENCION LIMON

(ADMITALO EN CASI TODAS LAS PELICULAS DE TERROR HAY SEXO XD UN EJEMPLO SERIA EN FRIDAY 13)

PD: y si ustedes pregunta, la respuesta es sí he visto cada película de Friday 13, a mi gustan las películas de terror antiguas ya que las nuevas saltan a la pantalla para asustarte y así no tiene chiste

-¿p…pero ahh estás haciendo? –dijo Twilight mientras que tenía un leve sonrojo en su rostro y daba unos leves gemidos de placer

-¿y aun preguntas? –dijo Susent mientras pasaba sus manos en los pechos de Twilight hasta que con sus dedos apretó su pezones

-ahhh si ya se ohh pero ahh –dijo Twilight pero ahora solo gemía de Placer

-no es justo, pues yo are esto - dujo Trixie saco los pantalones de Twilight dejándola solo con bragas

-¡TRIXIE! ahh ¿pero que... –dijo Twilight mientras gemía de placer pero se detuvo ya que Trixie saco sus bragas y metió dos dedos dentro de la vagina de Twilight

-¿qué me decías Twilight? –dijo Trixie mientras seguía moviendo sus dedos dentro de la vagina de Twilight, en ese momento Susent dejo de apretar los pezones de Twilight

-deberíamos terminar esto en mi habitación –dijo Susent a lo que sus novias le gustó la idea y las tres fueron a la habitación de Susent y cuando llegaron Trixie cerró la puerta con llave y ella junto con Susent se lanzaron encima de Twilight dejando a Twilight acostada en la cama de Susent, Susent junto con Trixie empezaron a chupar unos de los pechos de Twilight, cada una chupaba unos de los pechos de Twilight y mientras hacían eso ambas tenían dos dedos dentro de la vagina de Twilight

-ahhhh chicas ah oh ah oh ahh aha –decía Twilight mientras estaba gimiendo de placer, las chicas seguían chupando sus pechos como si no fuera un mañana y después de un rato muerden levemente los pezones de Twilight causando que aumente el volumen de los gemidos de Twilight, Susent y Trixie movían más rápidos sus dedos mientras seguían mordiendo levemente los pezones de Twilight, estuvieron así por unos 30 minutos hasta que Twilight se había corrido en las manos de Trixie y de Susent, ella dejaron de morder los pezones de Twilight y sacaron sus manos luego se sentaron y Trixie metió su mano en la boca de Susent y Susent metió su mano en la boca de Trixie y ambas tragaban el semen que tenía en la mano de la otra

-mmmm estaba delicioso –dijo Trixie mientras lamia la mano Susent para que quedara limpia

-pero ahora es mi turno –dijo Susent mientras se quitaba toda su ropa quedando completamente desnuda, Twilight se levantó de la cama permitiendo que se acueste en su cama –hagan lo que quieran con migo –dijo Susent a lo que Twilight y Trixie sonrieron al escuchar eso y Trixie abre las piernas de Susent y empieza a lamer la vagina de ella

-ahhh Trixie ahh –decía Susent mientras tenía las manos sobre la cabeza de Trixie, en eso Twilight se sienta sobre Susent y ella empieza a lamer la vagina y mordiendo levemente el clítoris de Twilight

-ahhh Susent ahh ohhh –decía Twilight mientras movía sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, mientras que Trixie seguía lamiendo la vagina de Susent y también tenía una mano dentro de su vagina entrando y saliendo de su vagina y con la otra tenía tres dedos dentro del culo de Susent y los movía muy rápidamente

-mmmm ¡MMM! Mmmm MMM –era lo único que se escuchaba de Susent al sentir la lengua en su vagina y los dedos de Trixie en su culo mientras que Susent lamia la vagina Twilight quien no dejaba de mover sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás y llego un momento en que Susent no pudo aguantar más y se corrió en toda la cara de Trixie y Twilight también se había corrido en la cara de Susent, Trixie empezó a beber el semen que tenía en la boca y Susent hacia lo mismo

-Twilight, ven aquí tienes que limpiarme –dijo Trixie mientras apuntaba su cara, Twilight felizmente salió de encima de Susent y se acercó a Trixie y empezó a lamer su cara recogiendo cada gota semen que tenía y al acabar se tragó todo el semen Trixie se sacó toda su ropa y Susent se había levantado para que Trixie se acostara

-ahora me toca a mí –dijo Trixie, Twilight se acercó y saco un doble consolador debajo de la cama de Susent

-fue una buena idea comprarla –dijo Twilight a lo que todas se rieron luego levanto una pierna a Trixie y metió de un solo golpe la mitad del consolador

-¡AHHHH TWILIGHT AHH OHHH MMAHH! –gritaba Trixie y de repente Susent saca de su cajón otro consolador doble y se lo mete en la boca de Trixie y despues Susent se mete el otro lado del consolador en su vagina y empieza a moverse de arriba y hacia abajo, Twilight también hace lo mismo y mete el otro lado del consolador en su vagina y se empieza a mover

-ahhh ohhh ahhh esto es lo mejor –dijo Twilight sin dejar de moverse

-ahhh ohh ahh ahh ahh mm hahh tienes razón ahh ohh ¿y tú que dices Trixie? Ahh –dijo Susent sin de moverse

-uug agh ugg agg mmggg ahggg –era lo únicos sonidos que hacia Trixie ya que estaba con un consolador en su boca y con otro consolador en su vagina, ya Twilight y Susent se movía más rápido y Trixie ya tenía la mirada perdida y se podía ver que en la boca que Trixie estaba babeando ya pasando 30 minutos Trixie, Susent y Twilight se habían corrido al mismo tiempo, Susent se había quitado encima de Trixie y le quito el consolador en la boca de Trixie, luego empezó a lamer todo el consolador hasta dejarlo limpio, Twilight también se había quitado el consolador y también lo saco de Trixie y empezó a lamer una parte y Susent también empezó a lamer la otra parte del consolador

-mmmm eso estuve delicioso –dijo Susent besando a Twilight en los labios

-mmm sí que lo fue ¿y tú que dices Trixie? –dijo Twilight y las dos vieron que Trixie se había quedado dormida

FIN DE LEMON

Las dos vieron y rieron al ver a Trixie dormida luego cada una acostó al lado de Trixie y se durmieron no sin antes de besar a Trixie en los labios aun estando dormida

2 horas después las chicas seguían durmiendo muy tranquilamente hasta que se escucha un pequeño golpe que venia del armario de Susent (en la tenía un espejo), los golpes se escucharon más fuerte y Twilight se despierta y revisa el cuarto y ve que no hay nadie y se proponía volver a dormir pero luego escucha un golpe demasiado fuerte, ella se sienta y ve el armario dónde provenía el golpe

-Susent ¿Qué tienes adentro? –pregunto con miedo Twilight sin despegar la vista del armario y cuando no recibió una respuesta miro donde debería estar Susent y Trixie vio que no estaban, así que sin más remedio se levantó y se puso la ropa e iba directamente al armario pero en ese momento el armario se empezó a mover como si alguien estuviera dentro

-¿q...quien esta hay? -dijo Twilight y empezó a dirigirse al armario y aprovechando veía su reflejo en el espejo para cuidarse las espaldas, mientras caminaba vio un palo en el suelo y lo recogió por si acaso, mientras se acercaba más y más al armario este no se dejaba de mover y cuando Twilight estuvo enfrente del armario este se dejó de mover, temblando Twilight acercaba su mano a la perilla del armario, cuando tomo la perilla abrió rápidamente el armario y lo que vio la sorprendió, no había nada dejando a Twilight muy confundida reviso el armario completamente y no encontró nada y cerro la puerta pero al cerrarla pudo ver el espejo que tenía la puerta del armario y en vez de ver su reflejo ve al hombre del sueño de Fluttershy, el hombre sale del espejo y se tira encima de Twilight ella lo empieza a golpear pero de repente las sabanas de la cama cobran vida y amarran las manos de Twilight y dos sábanas amarraron las piernas y las abrieron el hombre se acercó y con la mano que tenía las garras acaricio el cuerpo de Twilight y con su garras hizo pesados la ropa de Twilight quedando completamente desnuda

-no, nonono -decía Twilight mientras trataba de salir, el hombre puso su mano con garras en unos de los pechos de Twilight y la apretó con fuerza causando un gran dolor

-**jejeje tu boca dice no, **(poniendo la otra mano en su vagina)**, pero tu cuerpo dice sisi jejejej** -dijo el hombre y se acercó a su boca moviendo su lengua como lo haría un serpiente y antes de que la besara

-¡AAAAAHHHHH! –gritaba Twilight que hizo que despertaran Trixie y Susent y empezaron a moverla

-¡TWILIGHT DESPIERTA! -gritaron Trixie y Susent y Twilight despertó gritando respirando por la boca

-Twilight estas sangrando -dijo Trixie mientras apuntada a sus pechos, Twilight se levantó y fue a un espejo y cuando se quitó la parte de arriba de su ropa vio que unos de sus pechos tenía unos tajos en ese momento empezó a llorar y al ver esto sus novias la abrazaron y las tres se fueron al hospital para que revisaran a Twilight

2 días después

todos los estudiante del colegio estaban vestidos con trajes negros ya que se iban a despedir de Susi por última vez, todos se encontraban en el cementerio mientras veían la tumba donde Susi descansaba, todos se encontraban con la cabeza baja, las amigas de Susi se encontraban llorando incluyendo a sus padres, Fluttershy igualmente se encontraba llorando mientras que sus amigas la consolaban, Crazy tenía la cabeza agachada y soltaba algunas lágrimas, Lightninght se encontraba también con la cabeza agachada junto con Gunsmith (Oc de Gunsmith-678) y Ari (Oc .123276, ella tenía la piel blanca como Rarity, tiene el cabello largo de color morado con un mechón de color celeste), mientras el cura estaba hablando Fluttershy se limpiaba las lágrimas y de repente ve a una niña con vestido blanco mirando donde iban a entierra a Susi, luego la niña se da vuelta mirando a Fluttershy y Fluttershy ve que tenía cuatro tajos en su vestido y de donde iban a enterrar a Susi sale una mano con un guante con garras agarrando el pie de la niña, en ese momento Fluttershy abre los ojos y ve que todo estaba normal, ya pasando las horas todos volvieron a su casa

-¿cómo crees que este Crazy? -pregunto Gunsmith mientras caminaba

-destrozada, ella cuida a sus amigas como si fuera sus hermanitas –dijo Ari

-pues yo me preocupo por lo que va hacer cuando encuentre el responsable –dijo Lightninght

-bueno, será mejor que le hablemos mañana –dijo Gunsmith ya deteniéndose

-si ella necesita del apoyo de todos –dijo Lightninght

-muy bien, nos vemos –dijo Ari y los tres tomaron caminos diferentes

Al día siguiente

Todos se encontraban en sus respectivas clases, Rainbow Dash y Applejack se encontraban en la clase de matemáticas Applejack se encontraba poniendo atención mientras que Rainbow Dash trataba de no dormirse y no era la única ya que Ari estaba completamente dormida

-presta atención –dijo Applejack

-lo siento pero no dormí nada anoche, (empieza acariciar la pierna de Applejack) me hiciste mucha falta –dijo Rainbow Dash mientras las acaricia subían más a lo que Applejack puso su mano para que se detuviera

-de…deja eso… no se puede hacer "eso" aquí, mejor duerme –dijo Applejack muy sonrojada a lo que Rainbow Dash le tomó la palabra y quedo totalmente dormida

-Rainbow…Rainbow –dijo una voz y al abrir la voz ve que Ari era la que estaba llamando

-¿Ari?, deja dormir –dijo Rainbow a lo que Ari la agarro de la camisa y la movió por todos lados hasta que por fin despertó -¡¿Qué QUIERES?! –Grito Rainbow Dash pero al fijarse bien donde se encontraba vio que era el salón pero se veía como si fuera abandonado hace años -¿Dónde estamos? –dijo Rainbow Dash

-no lo sé, cuando me desperté ya estaba aquí y la única que vi eras tú–dijo Ari

-¿y creo que no sabes dónde están los demás? –dijo Rainbow Dash

-como dije antes la única que vi era a ti –dijo Ari, ambas empezaron a caminar por los pasillos con mucho cuidado, hasta que escucharon las risas de niños

-10, 9, 8, 7, 6 –decía una voz y en una sala sale una Rainbow Dash que tenía como 6 años

-vamos, vamos tenemos que escondernos –dijo Rainbow Dash de 6 años tomando las manos de Rainbow Dash y de Ari

-¿escondernos de quién? –dijo Ari mientras era llevada por la niña y de repente la voz que contaba se puso más profunda y la niña se detiene e indica una sala y cuando las chicas miran a la sala ven al hombre que ha estado soñando durante días

-**5, 4, 3, 2, 1 listo o no aquí voy jajajajaaj **–dijo el hombre y empezó a correr en dirección de las chicas e intento clavarle sus garras en Rainbow pero ella lo esquivo en ese momento Ari aprovecho el momento y le dio un golpe en la cara que lo tiro al suelo-

-¡CORRE! –grito Ari y ambas empezaron a correr, mientras que el hombre se paró e inmediatamente empezó a perseguirla, las chicas seguían corriendo hasta que entraron a una sala y cerraron la puerta

-¿pero qué pasa? –pregunto Rainbow Dash

-no lo sé –dijo Ari

-**ahora morirán **–dijo el hombre estando atrás de ellas e intento clavarle sus garras pero ellas se hicieron a un lado esquivando el taque ellas retrocedían –**tengan cuidado donde pisan ahjajajajaja –**dijo el hombre y de repente el suelo se empieza a mover hasta que se parte en dos y las chicas empiezan a caer y cuando chocan con el suelo se fijan que ahora están en unas calderas

-**jajajajajajajajajaj ahh chicas siguen siendo muy descuidadas jajajaja** –dijo el hombre mientras reía y salta donde estaba las chicas, las chicas por el dolor que sentían al caer se pararon y empezaron a correr con lentitud y cuando doblan en una esquina se dan cuenta que están en un callejón sin salida y cuando se disponían a darse la vuelta ven al hombre mientras sonría

-**vengan con Nickolas kruger –**dijo Nickolas (Nickolas01: recuerden que yo soy el villano XD)

-a…alégate –dijo Rainbow Dash mientras ella y Ari retrocedían, Nickolas empieza mover su lengua como la de una serpiente las chicas seguían retrocediendo y Nickolas salta para llegar hacia ellas, pero las chicas retrocedían y se tropezaron y sus brazos cayó encima de unos de los tubos calientes y se quemaron

-¡AHHHHHHH! –gritaron de dolor que asusto a todos en la clase

-Rainbow ¿estás bien? –pregunto Applejack muy preocupada

-Ari ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Gunsmith, ambas chicas respiraban por la boca y las dos se fijaron en sus brazos y vieron que tenían una quemaduras

-señor Gunsmith y señorita Applejack acompáñenlas a la enfermería –dijo el profesor y los nombrados fueron directo a la enfermería

**Continuara**

**Bueno eso es todo hasta el momento tengo que pensar cómo hacer las peores pesadillas y estoy viendo las películas para inspirarme **

**Nos leemos luego adiós XD (y recuerden jamás duerman ajajajaja)**


	3. Chapter 3

**LAS PESADILLAS DE EQUESTRIA GIRLS **

**CAPITULO 3: la siguiente victima **

Ya en la enfermería Rainbow Dash y Ari apoyaban las quemaduras de sus brazos con una bolsa de hielo, mientras que Applejack y Gunsmith estaban afuera hablando con la enfermera

-sí que fue una fea quemadura, ¿Cómo paso? –dijo la enfermera

-no sabemos, ellas estaban durmiendo y de repente gritaron, al verlas de cerca tenían las quemaduras –dijo Gunsmith

-no me explico que fue, pero no se preocupen estarán bien si ponen mucho hielo en las quemaduras –dijo la enfermera

-gracias por todo –dijo Applejack, en eso llegan las mane six, Trixie, Susent, Lightninght y Holy Blade, todos preguntaron qué paso y Applejack les conto lo que ella sabía, y cuando termino de contar nadie tenía la explicación de lo que pudo ocurrir, en eso de la enfermería salen Rainbow Dash y Ari, todos se alegraron al verlas un poco mejor y todos querían una explicación de lo que paso, Ari y Rainbow Dash le contaron a todos lo que paso en ese sueño

-y eso fue lo que paso –dijo Rainbow Dash, impresionados y perplejos quedaron todos

-ok, esto no puede ser coincidencia, todos hemos visto ese hombre en nuestro sueños –dijo Holy

-pues yo creo que hay que investigar esto –dijo Twilight

-pues yo dijo que solo fue una pesadilla, y debamos olvidarlo, solo son sueños no nos pueden lastimar –dijo Ari

-esto lo demuestra lo contrario –dijo Lightninght indicando la quemadura de ARI

-puede que me lo haga hecho antes y no me di cuenta –dijo Ari

-estoy de acuerdo con ella, tal vez me paso lo mismo –dijo Rainbow Dash

-no…me parece buena idea, me está asustando mucho ese tipo –dijo Fluttershy

-no es para asustarse, ese sujeto no excite –dijo Rainbow Dash y se va a la clase siguiente, todas hacen lo mismo, bueno casi todas, ya que Twilight se fue a investigar a Nickolas Kruger, ella quería saber ¿quién era? ¿y por qué ese hombre conoce a todos?

Ya en la clase de educación física

Holy y Gunsmith estaban haciendo flexiones ganándose las miradas de las mujeres con sus ojos en forma de corazón y la mira asesina de los hombres

-oye, ¿por qué siempre nos pasa esto cada vez que estamos en esta clase? –pregunto Gunsmith

-yo no sé, pero yo ya termine así que me voy a descansar un poco –dijo Holy ya retirándose y dirigiéndose hacia una banca, estaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido en la banca, después de unos segundos escucho un ruido como de metales chocando, Holy abrió los ojos y vio a Nickolas Kruger sacándole filo a sus garras

-**jeje sigues teniendo suerte con las chicas Holy **–dijo Nickolas Kruger acercándose a Holy, pero él se mantuvo quieto es más fue hacia el -**y sigues así de valiente **–dijo Nickolas Kruger

-no me das miedo –dijo Holy, Nickolas Kruger sonrió al escuchar eso y puso sus garras cerca del pecho de Holy

-**pues deberías **–dijo Nickolas Kruger, Holy golpeo a Nickolas en la cara, luego salto y le dio rodillazos, de repente el ambiente cambio y ahora estaban en una especie de fábrica, Nickolas intento clavar sus garras en el pecho de Holy pero él se izó un lado y agarro su chaqueta y lo lanzo hacia una muralla, Holy luego le dio una patada en la cara, luego Nickolas Kruger se levantó y con su otra mano (la que no tenía la garra), le da un golpe en la cara a Holy, Holy retrocede un poco hasta apoyarse en una puerta, Nickolas intento clavar su garras en su cara pero se corre y las garras quedan clavadas en la puerta, Holy aprovecho esto y empezó a golpearlo en el estómago repetidas veces, Nickolas por fin logra sacar su garra pero en eso Holy le da un combo que hace que Nickolas retroceda y la puerta se rompe, Holy ve que en la habitación hay un caldero con lava, así que toma a Nickolas de su chaqueta y lo arroga al caldero, Holy ve por un rato el caldero a esperar que se allá muerto, después se da media vuelta y se disponía a irse pero siente algo atrás y al ver por detrás ve a Nickolas Kruger jugando con la lava

-**ni siquiera esta tibia jajajajaja **–dijo Nickolas, luego sale de la lava y se dirige hacia Holy, Holy intenta golpearlo pero Nickolas se mueve de un lado, y de repente las paredes se empiezan a sangrar, y varios cuerpos de niños aparecen colgados, también estaba las Mane Six, Trixie, Susent, Crazy Axe, Lightninght, Cheese Sándwich, Soarin, Ari y a SpiteFire colgando sin vida en el techo, Holy queda impactado al ver esto y Nickolas le clavo sus garras en su brazo Izquierdo, Holy grita de dolor y abre sus ojos para encontrarse con todos de su clase mirándolo muy preocupados por el, luego Holy siente un dolor en su brazo y cuando ve su brazo ve que tiene una herida muy profunda, su profesor pide que lo lleven a la enfermería, Gunsmith junto con unos de los compañeros se lo llevaban a la enfermería, en el camino le pidió al otro compañero que lo dejara hablar a solas con Gunsmith

-Gunsmith, mientras este en la enfermería, llama a todos, también llama a Cheese Sándwich, a SpiteFire y a Soarin, esto me dice que nos involucra a todos –dijo Holy, Gunsmith afirmo con la cabeza, ya llegando a la enfermería Gunsmith fue a busca a todos

Mientras tanto

Rarity y Spike se encontraban en el patio del colegio muy abrazado, mientras se preocupaban por lo que paso a Rainbow Dash y Ari

-Spike waky, ¿Por qué crees que nos pasa esto? –dijo Rarity

-pues no lo sé, desde lo que paso con Susi, están pasando cosas muy raras, y esa misma noche Trixie y Susent llevaron a Twilight al hospital ya que alguien la ataco –dijo Spike, impresionando a Rarity

-¿fue muy grave? ¿Por qué no nos dijo? –dijo Rarity

-no fue tan grave, y nos le dijo porque no quería que se preocuparan –dijo Spike para que su novia se calmara, en eso Rarity bostezo con fuerza

-mejor será que te duermas –dijo Spike, en eso se acercaron a un árbol, Spike se acostó apoyándose en el árbol, luego Rarity se acostó apoyando su cabeza en el torso quedando totalmente dormida, después de unos segundos Rarity abre los ojos y ve que está sola en árbol pero ve que el árbol estaba seco, luego de mirar un rato y ve a la escuela pero muy mal tratada

-¿Spike?, ¿Dónde estás? –dijo Rarity buscando por todos lados, ya sin recibir respuesta se levantó y fue hacia la escuela, al abrirla vio vidrios puertas rotas y los casilleros todos oxidados, ella empieza a caminar por los pasillos

-¿H…hola?, ¿hay alguien aquí? –pregunto Rarity y de repente alguien sale de una de las salas

-¡AHHHHHHHHH! –grito Rarity cerrando los ojos

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! –grito la persona que apareció

-un momento ¿Fluttershy? –dijo Rarity

-¿Rarity? –dijo Fluttershy

-Fluttershy, ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Rarity mientras abrazaba a Fluttershy

-no lo sé, descanse un momento mis ojos y cuando los abrí ya estaba aquí –dijo Fluttershy sumamente aterrada

-será que mejor busquemos a alguien –dijo Rarity tomando la mano de Fluttershy, pasando los minutos las chicas seguían buscando a alguien para ayudarlas y cuando giraron en una esquina, se horrorizaron al ver que el pasillo estaba llena de sangre y el cuerpo de sus amigos tirados sin vida, la sangre era tanta que parecía un rio de sangre, las chicas empezaron a llorar, y en medio del rio de sangre Nickolas Kruger salió flotando

-**¿quieren nadar conmigo? ajjajajajjaajaj –**dijo Nickolas, en eso las chicas salieron corriendo, Nickolas salió del rio de sangre y salió en siga de las chicas, ambas chicas seguían corriendo mirando atrás de ellas veían a Nickolas Kruger se acercaba a ellas y mientras corrían los cadáveres de sus amigos aparecían para impedir el paso, las chicas seguían corriendo hasta que estaban en un callejón sin salida, Nickolas Kruger se acercaba aún más a las chicas, de un momento a otro Nickolas salió corriendo hacia las chicas y estaba apunto de de atacarlas, pero suena la camapana de la escuela, despertando a Fluttershy que estaba en la sala de clase, Rarity desperto muy asustada y le conto todo a Spike y para confortarla le dio un abrazo, en eso Rarity se puso a llorar, ya pasando lo minutos llego Gunsmith

-oigan, tenemos problemas necesitamos que todos esten en la enfermeria **–**dijo Gunsmith, Rarity se limpio las lagrimas y fueron a Buscar a los demas

En la enfermeria

Todos se reunieron en la enfermeria, todos se sorprenderon al escuchar la historia de Holy, en eso Rarity y Fluttershy le contaron lo que soñaron

-esto es malo, si nos quedamos dormido, tal ves no despertariamos nunca **–**dijo SpiteFire con seriedad

-el nos conoce, pero como si nunca lo conocimos nunca lo hemos visto **–**dijo Soarin

-¿y por que solo a nosotros?, solo esta en nuestro sueños y no en lo demas **–**dijo Cheese muy preocupado

-de todos modos necesitamos averiguar quien es Nickolas Kruger –dijo Holy, luego se fijo en todos pero faltaba alguien -¿donde esta Crazy Axe? –pregunto Holy, luego todos se asustaron ya que podia ser que ella este durmiendo y que Nickolas Kruger la ataque, sin demorar todos fueron a buscarla

Mientras en una sala de clase

Crazy Axe, estaba sola en una sala, mientras escribia algo en el cuaderno, desde la muerte de Susi no ha estado muy animada, ella seguia escribiendo

-Crazy, Crazy -dijo alguien al lado de ella y cuando Crazy vio donde provenia la voz se sorprendio al ver a Susi dentro de una bolsa de cadaveres transparente, Susi abrio la voca y salio sangre, Crazy se asusto un poco luego como por arte de magia Susi desaparecio y volvio aparece en el suelo, y de repente el cuerpo de Susi se mueve hasta salir de la sala, Crazy sale en siga de ella, cuando el cuerpo de Susi llega a una puerta y sin pensarlo Crazy fue hacia ella, al cruzar la puerta vio que estaba en un cuarto de calderas, cuando quizo devolverce vio que la puerta desaparecio

-**intentado escapar, que yo recuerde no eras haci Crazy **–dijo Nickolas kruger estando detras de ella -**por lo menos no gritaste como Susi **–dijo Nickolas, en eso Crazy se fijo que esta frente de ella el asesino de su amiga -**debiste ver su cara, de hecho la puedes ver aqui jajajajaja **–dijo Nickolas Kruger mostrando la cabeza cortada de Susi, al ver esto Crazy dio un punta pie a Nickolas, luego Crazy empieza a golpearlo sin piedad, luego CRazy toma la cabeza de Nickolas Kruger y lo asoto con unos de los tubos de las calderas, el impacto fue tan grande que se rompio el tubo, Nickolas Kruger se arrastraba para escapar de Crazy, Crazy tomo el tubo roto y literalmente atravezo la cabeza de Nickolas, Crazy respiraba por la boca muy agotada ya que uso toda su fuerza para golpear a Nickolas

-termino, te vengue Susi –dijo Crazy y camino para buscar la salida pero en eso los tubos de las calderas cobraron vida y amarraron a Crazy y le taparon la boca, luego Nickolas Kruger se levanta y se saca el tubo de su cabeza, los Tubos separaron las mpiernas de Crazy y Nickolas Kruger con sus garras rompio los pantalones de CRazy

-**extrañe esto **–dijo Nickolas Kruger (_recuerden que yo solo interpreto el papel de este personaje, yo jamas haria esto, escenas lemon), _el se quito los pantalones y metio de un solo golpe su pene dentro de la vagina de Crazy y empezó a embestirla sin piedad, Crazy intentaba safarce pero no podia, luego Nickolas Kruger rompio el resto de la ropa mde CRazy y empezó apretar de forma brutal los pechos de Crazy

Mientras tanto

los chicos estaban buscando a Crazy por todos lados

-¡CRAZY, CRAZY! –gritaban todos mientras revisaban las salas

-¡AQUI ESTA! –dijo Holy viendo en una sala, todos vieron por la ventana de la puerta a Crazy dormida en su asiento y tambien vieron que estaba llorando y moviendo sus caderas, Holy inteno abrirla pero la puerta esta cerrada por dentro, y los chicos gritaban desde afuera para que

En el sueño, Crazy se encontraba acostada mientras qe Nickolas seguia embistiendola sin piedad y apretando sus pechos con fuerza, luego una de los tubos se metio de golpe dentro del culo de Crazy y emepezó a embestirla con fuerza y muy profundo, Nickolas movio a Crazy quedando a Crazy acostada de espalda y siguio torturando a Crazy emistiendola sin piedad, finalmente Nickolas se corre dentro de la vagina de Crazy

-**crazy gracias por la diversion **–dijo Nickolas Kruger sacando su pene dentro de la vagina de Crazy y le lame la cara -**ahora moriras jajajaj **–dijo Nickolas Kruger y enfrente de Crazy aparece una especie de caldera, Nickolas habre la caldera y Crazy ve que adentro de la caldera hay fuego, Nickolas mete su mano con garras dentro de la vagina causando un gran dolor y con la otra mano toma el pelo de Crazy, despues Nickolas la levanta y la arroja a la caldera y despues cierra la puerta mientra que Crazy se quema viva –**jajajajajajajajaj y ahora a las demas **–dijo Nickolas Kruger lamiendo sus labios

Fuera del sueño

Todos intentaban abrir la puerta pero se detuvieron ya que CRazy se quemaba viva mientras gritaba y corria por todos lados, Holy, Spike y Gunsmith empezaron a golpear la puerta para derribarla y Soarin empezó a buscar un extintor, todos veian a Crazy cayendo al suelo, finalmente los chicos derribaron la puerta y Soarin con el extintor apago el fuego, todo el colegio fue a ver que paso, todos quedaron mudos al ver el cadaver de Crazy totalmete quemada

lo que sabian quien fue el causante sabian algo, esto solo era el principio

**Continuara**

**Espero que les alla gustado el capitulo (a quien engaño apuesto que ya me odian por el papel que represento TT_TT)**

**Nos leemos luego adios XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**LAS PESADILLAS DE EQUESTRIA GIRLS **

**CAPITULO 4: Origen de las pesadillas**

Dentro de la escuela se encontraban los médicos y los policías se encontraban viendo las escenas del crimen, ya los forenses se llevaban el cuerpo quemado, todos se encontraban impactados y terror al ver que sus sospechas eran ciertas, ya después de hablar con la policía todos los alumnos se fueron hacia sus casas, mientras el grupo caminaba juntos

-no puedo creer que esto esté pasando –dijo Fluttershy aun llorando

-pues por más que me enfurezca admitirlo esto está pasando, lo que no puedo descubrir el ¿por qué ese sujeto nos conoce y nos quiere matar? –dijo Holy

-debemos saber cómo nos conocen –dijo Twilight, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y fueron a buscar algo en la biblioteca (_nickolas01: van a internet XD)_

Ya en la biblioteca

Todos buscaban en los archivos, por internet, por todas partes algo que le indiquen quien es Nickolas Kruger y como él conocía a todos

-no aparece nada aquí –dijo Twilight cerrando un archivo

-aquí tampoco –dijo Trixie en una computadora

-tampoco aquí –dijeron todos con algunos periódicos

-oigan encontré algo –dijo Susent todos fueron al ver a Susent que estaba en una computadora

-¿qué descubriste querida? -dijo Rarity

-escuchen, mientras investigaba por internet y vi varias noticias –dijo Susent y empezó a leer lo que estaba en la computadora -escuchen, adolecente muere en su habitación se decidió que el arma fue un arma cortante ya que en su pecho tenía cuatro tajos –dijo Susent

-es como lo que le paso a Susi –dijo Applejack

-si además descubrí que esta adolecente estuvo con nosotros en el jardín –dijo Susent, en eso Twilight ve en la computadora y se impresiona

-miren es flash –dijo Twilight y todos ven a la computadora y efectivamente estaba 3 videos de Flash, Susent apretar sobre el video, en eso el videos se muestra Flash en su habitación

-levo 2 días soñando lo mismo, sueño con un hombre quemado, vestido con pantalones y botas negras, también llevaba un chaleco de rayas con negras y rojas con un sombrero, también llevaba en una mano un guante con garras, fue lo peor que haya soñado, el me perseguía dentro de una central de energía, parecía que quería guiarme algún lado, pero desde que sueño eso no eh podido dormir –dijo Flash terminando el videos, Susent volvió apretar encima del siguiente videos

-llevo 3 días sin dormir, ya empiezo a soñar despierto, eso hombre me sigue por todas partes, cuando termino la pesadilla tenia uno rasguños en mis brazos, no puedo saber que quiere de mí, espero que esto termine, ya me estoy volviendo loco –dijo Flash, todos sabían de quien se estaba hablando, luego Susent volvió apretar sobre el video de Flash

-ya llevo 5 días sin dormir, ya no he ido a la escuela por miedo, ya no salgo a ninguna parte porque en cada esquina veo a ese hombre intentando matarme , no se que hacer ya estoy desesperado, ese hombre me quiere matar, alguien puede ayudarme, alguien por foavor ayudenme –dijo Flah y se quedo dormido mientras que la camara seguia grabando, todos vieron a Flash durmiendo y de repente la cabeza de Flash se estrella con la camara, la camara se ca al suelo, todos se asustaron con eso y el video seguia grabando todos vieron a Flash estrellarce con los muros y pared de su habitación, luego el cuerpo de Flash cae al suelo y de repente en su cara aparece unos cuatro tajos, Susent ya no queria ver mas así que apago la computadora

-esto ya no tiene sentido, ¿que debemos hacer? –dijo Trixie

-no lo se, pero tal vez nuestros padres saben algo vallamos a preguntarles –dijo Lightninght, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se dirigieron hacia la casa de Fluttershy ya que se encontraba cerca

Casa de Fluttershy

todos se encontraban en la sala de la casa de Fluttershy, mientras que la madre de Flutterdhy este en la cocina preparando algo de comer los chicos hablaban entre ellos

-¿como se lo decimos? –pregunto Aria

-pues le decimos todo –dijo Rainbow Dash

-osi es buena idea, solo le decimos que un loco con garras en su mano derecha nos caza en nuestros sueños y dos de nuestros amigo murieron por eso –dijo Trixie sarcasticamente, todos discutian Fluttershy estaba cdurmiendo por lo cansada en eso Fluttershy abre los ojos y se encuentra acostada en un sillon y dentro de unas calderas

-**siempre fuiste mi favorita Fluttershy **–dijo Nickolas Kruger estando al lado de Fluttershy, Fluttershy estaba temblando del miedo, Nickolas Kruger se rio al ver la reaccion de ella -**siempre tan cobarde como siempre **–dijo Nickolas acercando sus garras hacia la cara de Fluttershy -**cierra los ojos para siempre **–dijo Nickolas e intento darle un tajo en la cara, pero Fluttershy salio de hay corriendo y Nickolas kruger salio en siga de ella, Fluttershy corrio hasta que giro en una esquina y de repente Nickolas Kruger aparecio enfrente de Fluttershy y la elevo ala aire con una mano sujetando su cuello, por la desesperarción Fluttershy forcejabo como podia pero la fuerza de Nickolas Kruger hacia que perdia el aliento, en el forcejeo Fluttershy arranco una parte del chaleco de Nickolas, Nickolas Kruger intento clavar sus garras en su estomago pero Fluttershy desaparece (desperto)

-¡AAAAAHHHHH! –grito Fluttershy asustando a todos incluyendo a du madre

-hija ¿que te pasa? –dijo la madre de Fluttershy, en eso Fluttershy ve su mano y esta el pedazo del chaleco que le quito a Nickolas Kruger en su sueño

-¿mama conociste a Nickolas Kruger? –dijo Fluttershy muy asustada, en eso la madre de Fluttershy se asusto al escuchar ese nombre

-¿Q...quien te dijo ese nombre? –dijo la madre de Fluttershy con temor

-mama ¿quien es Nickolas Kruger? –dijo Fluttershy de forma autoritaria, esto sorpendio a todos por la forma que se comporta

-hija, no es nadie, nunca eh escuchado ese nombre –dijo la madre de Fluttershy

-¡NO MIENTAS! –grito Fluttershy ya perdiendo la paciensia, todos se sorprendieron al oirla gritar de esa forma, la madre de Fluttershy sin mas remedio le conto todo

-ustedes estuvieron en el mismo colegio de niños, hubo un hombre hay, su nombre era Nickolas Kruger –dijo la madre de Fluttershy

_Flashback (recuerdo/_**la madre hablando)**

_se ve a los chicos de niños posando en una foto_

_-sonrian niños –decia el fotografo y los niños reian pero no por que el fotografo les dijo si no que estaba Nickolas Kruger hacian caras chistosas detras del fotografo_

_-_**ustedes eran muy amigables con el, el era el jardinero de ese colegio, el jugaba con ustedes todo el tiempo **–_dijo la madre de Fluttershy, se ve a Nickolas Kruger arreglando las flores del colegio en eso Rainbow Dash y Aria se lanzaron hacia Nickolas Kruger abrazandolo despues salieron de hay, Nickolas Kruger se levanto y salio en siga de ellas, luego se ve a el contando_

_-5...4...3...2...1, listo o no aya voy _–_dijo Nickolas Kruger en busca de los niños_

_-_**fluttershy tu eras su favorita **–_dijo la madre de Fluttershy, se ve a Nickolas Kruger sentandose al lado de Fluttershy mientras que ella estaba haciendo un dibujo_

_-_**pero luego de un tiempo ustedes se comportaron de forma extraña **–_dijo la madre de Fluttershy, luego se ve a Fluttershy de niña mientras que su madre le veia una herida de su brazo_

_-hija ¿que paso? _–_dijo la madre de Fluttershy_

_-el nos lleva a la cueva y jugamos _–_dijo Fluttershy y su madre la abraza mientras que Fluttershy soltaba algunas lagrimas, despues la madre de Fluttershy llama a todos los padres de los chicos y les cuenta lo que pasaba_

_Fin Flashback_

-luego lo denunciamos para que lo arrestaran –dijo la madre de Fluttershy

-¿y que paso? –dijo Holy

-lo liberaron por falta de pruebas, pero luego nosotros lo seguimos para que nos dijera la verdad, lo atrapamos en una fabrica con calderas, luego todo salio de control y al final por la frustación le prendimos fuego al lugar con el adentro –dijo la madre de Fluttershy

-¿le prendieron fuego?, mataron a alguien –dijo Lightninght un tanto impactada

-matamos a alguien que los lastimaba –dijo la madre de Fluttershy

-al final descubrieron a la famosa cueva –dijo Fluttershy a lo que su madre no respondio –no la encontraron e igual lo mataron, no pensaron que pude ser un invento mio, ahora el nos aparece y nos matara por que lo culparon de un crimen que no cometio –dijo Fluttershy con desesperación al saber que por ella mataron a Nickolas Kruger

-el no les hara nada ya que el esta muerto, no les ara daño, ahora necesito que los demas se ballan y tu Fluttershy ballas a Tu cuarto a relajarte –dijo la madre de Fluttershy y antes de que Fluttershy valla a su habitacón se dirigio hacia se madre

-puedes decir que me ralje y que el este muerto, pero esto demuestra todo lo contrario –dijo Fluttershy le entrego el pedazo de la chaleca que le quito a Nickolas Kruger, la madre quedo impactada al ver esto y los demas se van a sus casas

ya en la Tarde

Soarin y SpiteFire se encontraba en una clase de natacion dentro de un gimnacio, SpiteFire solo lo acompañaba mientrfas el estaba en Natación

-¿estas seguro que quieres hacer esto? –dijo SpiteFire con preocupación

-no te preocupes, no va a pasar nada –dijo Soarin besando a SpiteFire, despues de un rato Soarin se encontraba haciendo una carrera amistosa

-en sus marcas...listos...fuera –dijo el maestro y todos incluyando a Soarin saltaron hacia al agua y nadaron para ganar la carrera, despues de volver Soarin se detuvo por que sintio que lo agarraron de su pie y de repente Soarin se unde, Soarin ve de quien que le agarro la pierna fue Nickolas Kruger y Soarin dio una patada, esto logro que que Nickolas Kurger lo soltara, Soarin aprovecho esto y empezó a nadar hacia la superficie y al salir vio que ya no estaba en el gimnació si no se encontraba afuera de una fabrica electrica y de repente ve a un hombre y por lo que vestia Soarin dedujo que era Nickolas Kruger pero antes de las quemaduras luego ve a los padres de sus amigos incluyendo el suyo en siga de Nickolas Kruger

-Kruger, detente –ordeno el padre de Soarin (muy parecido a Soarin) en eso Nickolas entra hacia la fabrica y cierra la puerta

-¡DEJENME YO NO HICE! –dijo Nickolas y tratando de de encontrar una salida

-¡MALDITO KRUGER, PAGARAS POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI HIJA! –gritaron la madre de Rainbow Dash, de SpiteFire, y de Applejack

-¡YO NO LES HICE NADA, EL JUEZ YA ME LIBERO DE LOS CARGOS! –grito Nickolas Kruger con desesperación, los padres agarraron unas botellas con galina y luego le metieron la mitad de un paño adentro y la otra mitad quedo afuera y prendieron la parte de afuera del paño

-¡ESTO ES POR MI HIJO! –grito el Padre de Holy tirando las botellas en las ventanas, la fabrca se empezó a quemar por completo mientras Nickolas Kruger estaba adentro quemandose por completo, Soarin vio todo esto y no podia creer lo que paso y de repente la puerta se abre y sale Nickolas Kruger ya como el lo conoce prendido en llamas y acercandose a Soarin

-**¡MORIRAS NIÑO! **–grito Nickolas Kruger acercandose aun estando en llamas y antes de que atacara a Soarin el desperto escupiendo agua de su boca, Soarin vio a todos mirandolo en el suelo, SpiteFire lo abrazo y Soarin respirba por la boca por la pesadilla que tuvo

**Continuara**

**lamento la tardanza, me falta inspiración, perdon por la mala ortografia y espero no demorarme para el proximo**

**Nos leemos luego Adiós XD**


End file.
